Impatience
by LadySilverFang
Summary: Gilbert and Elizabeta are finally in a relationship, and everything is great! Only one problem: they have yet to have sex. Gilbert is about to change that...


This spawned from an msn rp between me and one of my besties (she was Gil, I was Lizzy). I did a crap-ton of editing and this is still huge! If anyone wants to read the unedited version of this I'll gladly upload it for you all. But for now, enjoy it!

Warning: swearing, sex, possible fail!rping and editing. Constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames. I own nothing except part of this crazy fanfic plot.

* * *

This was hella annoying, Gilbert thought. They had _fiinally _given this relationship thingy a shot, after some frying-pan related violence, arguing, hitting and yelling. Oh, and guess what, no fucking sex so far! So what? They were countries, it wasn't like he was gonna knock her up or anything! And no, he _didn't _care that Roderich had waited until their wedding day, or that he was so impatient, UNLIKE FUCKING RODERICH! Gott damn it! It was more annoying than Feliciano's piss-off brother yelling at him about something and potatoes and BLAH BLAH BLAH! He wanted to get laid. Like, NOW! Gilbert was making his way to her place, just walking in and taking off his shoes before going in. "Oi, Eli!" he called out, walking down the hall. "Where are ya?"

Aah, there he was. At least now she knew she wouldn't just be making herself enough leftovers to feed her for the next three days. The man's stomach was like a bottomless pit. "In the kitchen, you better have taken your shoes off at the door this time!"

"Ja, ja, I did..." he rolled his eyes, walking in an being greeted by the smell of spices and meat. "Want anything _else _taken off?" he smirked.

"Sure, can you bring over that spice container and take the top off? It's always been a pain to undo." she kept her attention on her food, taking a taste of the goulash with the wooden spoon she was stirring it with.

He frowned, but went over to grab it, opening it with ease and moving to set it by her on the counter, then wrapped his arms around her. "What's for dinner..?" it's gonna be him fucking her everywhere and anywhere, making her scream out his name as she came, that's what!

"Goulash and stir-fry." she smiled a little when she felt his arms wrap around her middle, pinching some of the spice between her fingers and adding it to the pot, stirring and giving it a taste. "Mm, perfect now. Here, try it." she smiled and held out the wooden spoon for him to taste.

He blinked, but opened his mouth to try it. It was good... "It's good... But there's something else I want for dinner..." he mumbled.

"Well tough luck, I'm not making you a new meal." she rolled her eyes at his childish pickiness and decided to give his cheek a little peck as she turned her attentions back to her stove and their food.

"I'm not asking you to make me a new meal..." he mumbled, pulling away before he turned her around, hands moving to the counter on either side of her, being careful of the elements.

She looked up at him and blinked, raising a brow. "Then do tell, if you don't want that for dinner but you don't want a new one, what does the 'almighty and awesome' Gilbert want?"

"You." he merely said before pulling her close and kissing her. Enough of this bullshit!

Her eyes widened and her hands held his shoulders as they kissed. And with _that _response, he moved a hand to the front of her jeans, undoing them surprising quickly before he slipped a hand into her jeans and panties and began to stroke her, kissing her all the while~!

Ooooooh no! Not now he wasn't! She snapped her eyes open and gave him a hard shove back. "W-what the hell Gil?" she snapped, doing up her pants again quickly.

"What the hell do you mean, 'what the hell?'" he snapped back, regaining his balance. "I would think that it's _kind of_ obvious!"

"I got that you dolt, but you don't just start molesting people! God..!" she groaned, flipping her hair back and adjusting the handkerchief tied in it.

"It's _not _molesting when you want it! You're wet for a reason!" he snapped with a smirk, rubbing his fingers together.

"We're naturally wet there you know!" she snapped, keeping her cheeks from reddening. "Besides, it wouldn't exactly set the mood if you started getting grabby and the kitchen sets on fire from the stove!"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Simple. Turn off the stove." he said, moving to the stove and shutting it off. "See? Easy."

She turned it back on. "Not while I am making dinner." she sighed, and pinched her nose similar to Ludwig. "Look, how about a compromise: you let me cook us dinner in peace, you clean up afterwards, and then we can fool around some."

Well... that was better than a flat out "no"... "Sounds like a plan, Girl-West." he smirked, moving to sit on the counter.

"Hey, off." she slapped his thigh, looking up at him. "There's beer in the fridge. Help yourself to it, there must me a sport's game on TV somewhere."

"But I'm coooomfy~" he whined with a grin, moving his legs to wrap them around her frame and pull her close.

She smirked. "Too bad. As much as I'm enjoying this particular change in roles, you are only going to bug and distract me." she went on tip toes and pecked his lips. "Now get out of here."

"Why should I, when you want the awesome me oh so badly?" he grinned, taking her chin in his thumb and forefinger. "And you can _try _to dominate me, but it won't work."

She stuck out her bottom lip in a cute pout, one that always won the argument or whatever in her favour. Roderich was, even to this day, unable to deny her anything with this pout. "But I was looking forward to it..."

He smirked at that, his thumb running her lip a bit. "That sexy pout won't work either, Eli." He wasn't no Roderich! He could totally not fall for that cute little pout of hers!

Well, that was disappointing. "Go drink your beer and watch TV you dope. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." she gave him a kiss and patted his thigh.

"Fiiiiine." he sighed at that, releasing her and getting down. "You can't be dominate, you're more like a mom, or a babysitter." he chuckled, ruffling her hair a bit before moving to grab a beer.

"Excuse me? 'A mom or a babysitter'?" she arched a brow as she twisted a towel, snapping against his ass while he was bent over looking for the beer.

"Ouch!" he yelped, flinching a bit. He leaned up, beer in hand as he rubbed his ass. "Oi, I demand a kiss better, honey bunny!"

"Don't call me honey bunny and I will." she smirked, coming over and kissing her fingers, giving the whipped cheek a slap and grab as she kissed him. "Now scram and let me cook."

"Yes, honey bunny." he grinned, jumping away to avoid another hit. "Aha! You missed!" he called from the other room, moving to sit on the couch.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, going back to the stove to keep cooking, stirring the pot and pan of food so it wouldn't stick, alternating that with getting some dishes out and wiping the table down.

And he had been able to catch a football game on the television, sitting on the couch and drinking his beer, yelling at the TV in German every once in a while.

She turned the heat off and let the pot and pan sit and simmer as the heat died below, letting herself the chance to start covering everything up again and put the spices away and scrape the vegetable bits into a pale for the compost, and wiped down the counter before starting to scoop out the food. "Dinner's ready!"

"Sweet!" he grinned, shutting off the television and downing his beer as he got up and went to the kitchen, moving to throw out the can and grab another.

She rolled her eyes. Normally she would tell him not to down her beer so fast, but he would just ignore her as usual and claim how some was his own beer. She carried the dishes over and set the small wooden table.

"Danke, honey bunny." He grinned, kissing her before moving to sit down.

"I'm not a honey bunny." she huffed before kissing him back and getting her own dishes over, then getting herself her own drink. This was how their dinner continued: them having meaningless conversations about nothing and bickering like a regular old married couple until dinner was done and Elizabeta made the Prussian do the dishes while she hurried out of the kitchen.

He just stared after her at that, brow still raised. "You _really _trust me to touch anything in this house? The glasses and plates? Anything breaks, that's your fault!" he sighed, moving to get up and fill the sink.

"Break anything, and you'll be the one to suffer. That's not my only frying pan!" she threatened good-naturedly, skipping into her sitting room and going to her stereo, riffling through the CD's there for something to put in.

He frowned at that, grabbing that damn frying pan and hiding it behind the bread box. Oops, guess she must have misplaced it~! He rolled up his sleeves and started washing the dishes. What? It wasn't _that _hard to do!

She looked through and put on a Celtic music CD she got as part of a gift from England and his brothers last birthday, and hurried into another room, her bedroom, to pull out some fancy scarves and use them as props while she started to dance to the music, pulling off her socks so she could dance barefoot and tossed them in the hamper in the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm done you damn dishes, Frau!" Gilbert yelled, unplugging the sink and rinsing his soapy hands.

"Did you pack the leftovers in the fridge?" she called back, not stopping her dance.

Uh... "Yes!" he called out, quickly doing so before he went to her room, raising a brow at her dancing. "What are you doing...?

"I'm dancing." she said simply, twirling around the scarf. "You've danced before."

"I have... a looooong time ago." he said, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's like riding a horse or a bike. You never forget." she spun, arms swirling the scarf like a coloured blur around while her hair flew.

"Uh-huh. Once again. Loooooong time ago. Like... beginning of world war two long time ago." he said, watching her.

"How tragic." she sighed, twirling over to him and looping the scarf around the back of his neck and twisting, pulling his face close. "I was actually going to ask for a dance too. But since you caaaaan't..."

"There you go putting words in my mouth again, chicky. I never said that I couldn't..." he smirked down at her.

She arched a brow and returned the smirk, pulling back with the scarf trailing behind her, and she wrapped it around her neck and pulled her hair out; standing there, jeans and thin tank top and scarf with her hands on her hips. "Then, let us dance!" she held out her hand with a giggle.

He snorted lightly at that, going over and taking her hands. "And what dance will we be doing tonight, Frau? The waltz? The Jitterbug? Maybe the Charleston?" he smirked.

"Have you been watching America's old movies?" she smirked. "Do you still remember the waltz?" last waltz she did was the Viennese Waltz...

"It's been permanently burned into my brain." he rolled his eyes. After all the hell he went through for that stupid dance, he still remembered it.

"Then start dancing." because sadly, this was a dance she could not lead if she wanted to.

"So demanding..." he chuckled, setting a hand on her hip while hers went to his shoulder, and he began to lead the dance once the music turned slow.

She had quite a few memories of this dance. Dancing with a different German speaker. But that was the past. This was the man she was with now, not her ex-hubby.

He remembered, he had been forced to go to that damn wedding, and he saw them dance together... He continued to lead the dance around her bedroom, moving her to the music.

He was really good at waltzing, to her surprise. He had a close hold, and when she was let out and spun back in she was pulled in right against him, her arms around herself. "You're really good at this.."

"I told you, it's been burned into my memory. I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to." he smirked, moving them to the music with her in front of him, holding her hands.

She smiled at this, and nudged her fingers through to lace them together while they danced. "Good to know..."

"You're _not _dragging me to any waltzes." he chuckled, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"But what if they play it at a get together?" she asked.

"Only to show off my awesome dance skills." he grinned, moving to kiss her ear.

She smiled and shut her eyes, breaking the hand holding to wrap her arms around his neck. "Of course. Just to show off your skills..."

"Hm... and I can show you some more of my skills~" he whispered into her ear, gently nipping.

"Oh, can you?" she murmured, holding him close and gently kissing his neck.

"Ja, I can..." he murmured, nipping still as a hand began to gently rub her stomach.

Such a tender gesture, like how she would see a young couple act. Burying her face into his neck, breathing in his smell (somewhat like spice, gunpowder and bratwurst ironically), one of her hands slid down back to his front and down to the hem of his shirt, tugging up. "Prove it."

"I intend to." he smirked at that, his hand moving further south before reaching her jeans, moving his fingers to undo them.

Both her hands slid down his front to the hem of his t-shirt, sliding it up and over his head, her hands grazing his body as she did. She had to pull her head back from his neck to get it off.

He pulled his hand away to get his shirt off, tossing it aside before moving to continue to get her damn jeans off.

She was a bit preoccupied exploring his torso with her hands and kissing everywhere. He had so many more scars now...

Well, shit happens. "You need to help get your jeans off, I know my chest is awesome and pale and all." he chuckled a bit, glancing down at her.

"So impatient Gil... I wanna feel and touch, I thought you'd like me appreciating your body." she reached down to place his hands on her hips where the hem of her spaghetti-strapped tank was. "You can do the same.."

"You know how much I love this body of yours." he murmured with a grin, moving to kiss her neck, hands massaging her waist.

"You've tried to make enough passes in the past." she murmured against his collarbone, rubbing her thumbs over his nipples and down his sides.

"Tried, failed, tried again, then was beaten..." he sighed, hands inching up her torso, bring her shirt up with them.

"There won't be anymore of that now... at least, not in public." she raised her arms for him to pull her tank off fully.

He frowned a bit at that, tossing her shirt aside. "Thank you...? I'm not quite sure how to feel about that... I have enough scars, danke." he smirked a bit down at her.

"I see that..." she gingerly touched one on his side she never saw before. She guided one of his hands up to between her breasts, where the clasp was.

"That's from the forties." He said, knowing exactly which one she was touching as he unclasped her bra and removed it.

"Which half?" she asked, meaning the first during the war, or the second, after his dissolution and captivity.

"Around the middle, just before the war ended." and before I lost my awesome country to that fucking commie bastard...

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, tilting his head and kissing his lips, tugging the scarf off her neck to the floor.

"It's fine." he mumbled between kisses, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him securely, pressing their half-naked bodies together. "Bed..." she murmured.

"Ja, ja." he chuckled, moving to pick her up, and taking her to the bed, hovering over her as he set her down before he kissed her.

She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to lay on top of her. "Gil, touch me..."

"_I'm _impatient...?" he chuckled, moving to kiss and nip her neck as he went to get her jeans off, his other hand moving to her breast.

She arched her back into his touch and raised her hips so he could get her jeans off, her own hands at his fly, undoing his belt.

He got her jeans off, moving his hand to stroke her through her panties as he worked on leaving a mark on her neck.

She let out a sigh as he stroked, and she got his pants undone and pulled down over his hips and down part of his thighs, reaching in to cup and knead the growing lump in his underwear.

He hitched his breath at that, fingers taking her panties off before he stroked her sex, slowly slipping a finger inside her wet heat.

Her eyes fell shut at that, and she let out a soft moan. "Y-yes..." she whispered, rubbing his hardening shaft through the material.

Okay! Gilbert came over for sex, and that's what he was getting, but first, she was going to beg and plea for his five metres! He moved to latch his mouth to her breast, wiggling his finger inside her.

"Aaah, yes~!" she moaned, arching her chest into his face, pulling those blasted clothes down to free him, unable to get them further than his knees.

He smirked around her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking, slipping another finger into her as well.

"I-Isten..." (God) she moaned a little louder, reaching blindly for his hardness and taking ahold of it. "I-Igen, c-csak hasonló..." (Yes, just like that)

He hitched his breath at that, and began to speed up his fingers, pushing them in harder and faster as he flicked his tongue over her nipple.

"H-haah, Gilbert..." she moaned, lifting his head up by his hair to move his mouth to her other breast, finally feeling some equal relief.

He smirked, teasing just the tip of his tongue on her breast, gazing up at her with a smirk as he did so, fingers still moving quickly.

"Y-you sadistic fucker..." she growled, letting out a moan as the thrusting fingers sped up their work.

"Wer, ich...?" he smirked, flicking her nipple teasingly with his tongue, fingers moving quickly, his thumb rubbing her clit.

"J-ja, dich." she glared down, but the flushed cheeks diminished it. She rubbed her leg and foot up his bare thigh and hip. He smirked more at that, finally attaching his mouth to her breast and suck, breath hitching as he felt her brush against his member.

She arched and moaned at that, holding his face there. "I-Isten...! Kérem... (please) j-just keep kissing, e-everywhere..."

"Sure you want me just kissing...?" he murmured, sucking and teasing as he continued finger-fucking her.

"...y-you're right, I want something else..." she let go of his member to reach and pull his fingers out, then hitting him in the side with her leg to topple him and roll on top, straddling him. "You got to have your fun..."

"Boxers off first, chicky." he smirked up at her.

"Let me get to it, my impatient kraut~" she smiled, shuffling down to pull off his jeans and boxers. She also reached down and back to grab her discarded scarf from before and moved back up, tying his wrists to the headboard. "That aught to do it."

He blinked at that, looking up at his bound wrists. This was different...He was usually on top! But... it was pretty hot! "Oh, kinky." he grinned.

"I thought you'd love it, kinky bastard." she smiled at that though, and kissed him hotly, her hands rubbing his chest down to his begging member. He groaned softly into the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he buck his hips to her touch. Their tongues did their own dance as she took hold of him and started to stroke.

Gott, that felt good... He continued to kiss her, bucking his hips slightly to her stroking. A trail of saliva kept their tongues connected when she pulled away, and she started to kiss down his chest, covering every scar, from the oldest to the freshest, with kisses. She wanted him covered, all these painful reminders and memories replaced with tenderness and love, all the way down his torso. He never seemed to think about them until someone mentioned them...

She had reached his abdomen, her breasts rubbing against her pumping his erection. She didn't have as big as chest as Ukraine by far, but she was still a fair enough size. He clenched his teeth as he felt her tits against his cock. Despite the change in positions, it was still pretty hot!

She wondered if she'd be able to give him a boobjob... she'd never explored that area actually, not even in her fifty-one year marriage. She'd heard from Ukraine how pleasurable it was.

He groaned once he felt her push her breasts around his erection. "A titty fuck, huh...?" he grinned.

"I thought I could at least give it a try... you're actually the first I've tried this with." she admitted, pushing her breasts around him. It wasn't perfectly covered, but it would do.

"J-ja...?" he asked, moving his hips up a bit. Gott it felt good!

"Yeah." he felt very hot and very hard between her, and holding the sides she tried to roll them up and down the sides.

"Gott..." he groaned as he felt her breasts along his length.

Jesus, he felt hot against her skin! He was like a human furnace. Actually, if he bent her head down, she could reach his head with her tongue. He groaned once she _did_ lick at his head, moving his hips to urge more of him into her mouth.

She tried to take in as much as she could from this angle, wrapping her tongue around and sucking. She slicked what she could and sucked him, pulling back to press the tip of her tongue into his slit.

Gott damn she was good at blowjobs! Like... really good, so far. He had to get more of those!

"Enjoying yourself?" she smiled, looking up to see his face screwed with pleasure.

He grinned at that. "I am so far..."

"Oh?" she grinned, letting go and letting his length free, sliding up his tied self, grinding her womanhood against his manhood. "Feel this? Can you feel how wet I am Gil~?"

He growled in pleasure at that, slipping a hand out to grab the back of her head, pushing her face close to his. "You suck at tying things up." he smirked, his other hand moving to grab her hip and grind her against him. "Feel how hard I am...? Feel how badly I want to rail you right now...?"

Stupid flimsy scarf! She struggled to hold in her moans and growls as his arousal was ground up against her. Gritting her teeth she grabbed his hair and closed in until their lips barely touched. "What's stopping you then...?" she breathed.

"I know just how much you want it..." he grinned, moving to slowly slide the head of his member into her.

She bit her lip and tried to push herself down, but he held both her hips to prevent such a thing. She growled. "What was that Eli...?" he asked, smirking as he pushed just a bit more of himself into her, resisting the urge to just pound into her.

She smirked, lust filling her eyes, and she leaned down to his ear and whisper growled. "I said: fuck me. Hard and long. Make me scream loud enough to shake the windows."

"Oh, you'll be screaming." he smirked more at that, just before he thrust himself up into her. OH _Gott_ that felt good!

She moaned loudly at the sudden hard thrust, and sat up to gaze down at him, hands on his chest. "I-Is that all you can do? I thought you were going to make me scream~"

"Let me get started, Frau." he smirked, gripping her hips as he pulled out before thrusting himself back in.

She flung her head back and moaned loudly as she raised her hips with his hands and slammed back down onto him, hands supporting herself on his chest.

After thrusting up into her, Gilbert flipped them over, pinning her hands over her head, moving to grab the scarf. "Now, Frau, _this _is how you tie someone up." he grinned, bounding her hands to the headboard, making sure it wasn't loose.

She squealed as she was flipped, and wiggled her wrists. Damn, those were tight. She smirked, lust dripping from her gaze, and she wrapped her legs around his torso and rose up. "Come on Gil~" she purred, "I'm waiting~"

"Ja, ja, anspruchsvolle Frau," he smirked, gripping her hips as he thrust himself into her, slipping out and doing it again, moving to kiss her passionately.

She moaned and cried into the kiss as he thrust himself hard and fast into her, laughing as she pulled back to breathe. "Oh _yes_!"

He went to kiss and nip her neck, working on leaving a mark as he continued to rail into her.

"Fuck, yes! Isten, Gilbert!" she cried as he railed her hard into the mattress. He smirked more, leaving a mark before going to her breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue as he pounded into her with his intense speed.

She writhed beneath him, her fingers clenching to get in his hair and push his head down to take in her breast and to cling and claw at his back. He moved forward to finally take her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard as he continued to thrust into her.

She was turning into a moaning mess at that. The hard sucking and pounding thrusts were melting all sense in her mind.

"Hm... should I untie you, I wonder..." he smirked into her breast.

"Y-yes!" she moaned, not entirely in control of her speech function. "L-let me make my mark on you!"

"Hm...I dunno..." he smirked, moving his head up to look at her as he took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, thrusting still. "I kind of like you tied up, helpless and unable to do a thing about it~!"

Her legs around him tightened and her heels dug into his skin. "A-afraid t-to have a _real _w-woman mar your back?"

He snorted at that, smirking still as he held her chin. "A few more temporary scars won't do much." he then let go of her chin to undo the scarf one handed.

Once her wrists were free they immediately wrapped around him and latched into his back, digging into his skin as he thrust hard and fast and deep into her.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he kissed her passionately, his thrusting speed increased as he pounded into her.

She kissed with passion and lust and yes, even love, as their bodies joined over and over and over. God, they should have gotten together ages ago!

They should've, but _chicky here_ was still in her state of full-blown denial back then! After minutes of that continuous intense lovemaking, Gilbert could feel his release beginning to build up.

Elizabeta's moans and whines kept growing as she felt the heat and pressure building inside her. She was poised to have an earth-shattering orgasm, she had to be sure. She bucked and rocked against him, moans rising and her words slipping unchecked.

He continued railing her, feeling the bed moving with the sounds of groaning, panting and skin smacking against skin filling the room.

"F-fuck, Gilbert..." she pleaded as the coil in her belly tightened with each thrust, the need growing to almost painful levels.

"Gott Elizabeta..." he groaned, thrusting into her still. His release building up.

"Gilbert, p-please...!" she was begging him now, she just wanted release! She would scream his name to the heavens if only he would give her the chance!

"Ja...? What is it?" he grinned, panting as he gazed down at her.

"S-so close..." she begged, looking up at him, "H-hurry up..."

"Hm...maybe I want to take my time...make you beg and scream for it..." he smirked.

"I swear to God if you do not hurry and make me cum within the next ten seconds I will castrate you!" she cried at a hard jab inside her.

"Ha! I doubt you'll want to cut my dick off, chicky..." he managed before he started railing into her as hard and fast as he could.

"W-wanna beeAAAAHH!" she screamed as she finally came, her whole body tightening and muscles spasming.

He smirked at that, giving a few more hard thrusts before he came, burning himself deep inside her. His hot semen shot inside her, and she was a puddle beneath him. A boneless, weak, moaning, breathless, but totally satisfied puddle.

He rode out his orgasm, collapsing on top of her once he slowed to a stop, panting heavily. She didn't care if he was heavy, he was so warm and she didn't want him to leave. She held his head where it landed on her breasts, fingering his hair.

"So, what was that about chopping my dick off...?" he asked with a smirk, lifting his head up a bit to look at her.

"Y-you spared yourself... t-this time..." she managed, eyes lidded and glazed, face flushed.

"And I will the next time, and the next time, and the next tim-" he was caught off when she bought his head to hers and she kissed him.

"Just... shut up. I'm in too good a mood now..." she muttered, laying back on the bed. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

He snorted at that, slipping out and laying beside her, pulling her into his arms. "Gute, liebchen. And to think. You can have all the good times you want now~"

"As much as I want whenever I want?" she smiled to herself, laying next to him. Mm, postsex cuddles. She loved them.

"You've _been _able to, but you were all in denial!" he chuckled.

"That was then... this is now." she nuzzled him as she adjusted herself.

"Ja, ja, I get it. You were still in your painfully long denial phase." he sighed.

"You're not very good at postsex cuddle talk, are you?" because that was not something you talked about.

He rolled his eyes at that. "Then what _do _you want to talk about, liebe?" he asked.

"Well, this is normally where we cuddle and talk about how good it was and how much we love each other and the like." that's how it had been with all her other real lovers.

"Fine. I fucking love you, I always have, and that's why I didn't give up." he grinned, kissing her cheek. "Your turn~!"

She was caught a bit off guard by that. She hadn't expected him to say it like that. Then again, any other way and it wouldn't be like him. "Come again?" she turned her head to look at him.

He raised a brow, pinching her cheek. "Get the dirt outta your ear and _listen_." he smirked. "What should I repeat?"

"Watch it." she warned, pushing his hand away. "The middle part... you always have?"

"Haven't I made that obvious...?" he blinked, furrowing his brow. "You don't know how much I hate myself for not crashing your wedding to Roddy."

"Gil, it was a political marriage. Even if you had it still would have had to happen..." but he had wanted to still?

"I would've gotten credit for trying..." he asked with a grin. "Still, it pissed me off. I can't believe I was forced to go to that wedding..."

"I remember seeing you..." she'd caught just a glimpse at the actual ceremony, and then another at the reception. She'd been dancing her first dance with her husband, and he'd been leaning against the wall. "You kept your distance.."

"Didn't want to fuck anything up on your big day." he mumbled.

Elizabeta was touched by his words. "Really? You couldn't possibly have..." but he could've, she realized.

"Oh, you don't know _what _I could've done to kill that wedding..." he shook his head. "But I didn't... you'd hate me forever if I did..."

And then they wouldn't be here right now. She held his face and kissed him. "Thank you, then... that's why you stayed cool after the wedding too then, right?"

"Because I _am _cool, obviously." he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Not that kind of cool you dope." she hit his cheek lightly.

"Ow! Hey..." he pouted a bit. "Well... what was I suppose to do? Go to your house and tell you to ditch him?"

"Well, I don't know, but even a letter every now and then would have been nice. I thought you hated me because I married your cousin."

"No, I hated him. And Eli, we weren't really gettin' along either."

"I know... but you were still one of my oldest and closest friends, even if you absolutely infuriated me a lot." she confessed.

"I thought about it... but I didn't know what to write." he sighed. "I had more to say..."

She reached out to stroke his face and hair. "All this time... I feel like an idiot. I should have seen it sooner."

"Naw, I shut down after that, then all the wars and shit happened." he shrugged.

"I could have done something though..." she should have, but she didn't.

"Like what?" he asked. "First we were stuck in a war, then we were paying off Francis, then the other war happened, then I was set to Ivan's and stripped of my country."

"But I ended up as an outlying state of Ivan's after the war, I could have... I should have..." she felt guilty, for not trying, for being so wrapped up in herself to not even think about her friend. "Just... let's not talk about this anymore. Not now..."

"Okay...we could always talk about ours feelings, but I think we just did that." he chuckled.

She chuckled lightly. "Kinda, yeah... I love you too." since she hadn't gotten to saying it.

"I know. I mean, how could you not?" he smirked, grabbing her hand before she could hit him. "Uh-huh! If you really love me, you're not hitting me!"

"And if you really love me, you'd shut up already and kiss me." she grinned up at him, grabbing the back of his head with her other hand and pulling him over on top of her, kissing him soundly.

"Done and done." he smirked between kissing, holding her close.

She held him tight as they kissed. This was how it was suppose to be. Him with her and vice versa. And since he wasn't a country anymore, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect.


End file.
